


Temporary Fix

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bottom Ryan, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Top Jeremy, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: You can call meWhen you're lonelyWhen you can't sleepI'll be your temporary fixYou control meEven if it's just tonightYou can call meWhen you feel likeI'm your good timeI'll be your temporary fixYou can own me and we'll call this what you likeLet me be your good night





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Jeremwood smut fic based off of the song Temporary Fix by One Direction. I was listening to it the other day and then this happened?
> 
> This is my first time writing like, actual detailed smut so it probably isn't the best. I'm sorry, and willing to take any advice on how to better write it for future fics.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

_ You can call me. _

 

“Hey,” Ryan answered his phone a tad more over eagerly than he would have liked.However, as soon as Jeremy’s name popped up at a quarter after midnight he knew the meaning behind the call. The meaning of which may have gotten him more than a little excited.

 

_ When  you’re lonely. _

 

“Are you doing anything right now?” Came the voice at the other end. Jeremy’s voice was almost a whisper, lower and rougher than normal.

 

“No,” he never was.

 

_ When you can’t sleep _

 

“I need to do something, got to much energy going yet,” Jeremy was in extremely high spirits after their heist that day, he usually was. He always called Ryan on the nights after heists.

 

_ I’ll be your temporary fix _

 

“Your place or mine?” It was always at Jeremy’s, the shorter lad had never been to Ryan's apartment. No one in the crew has. Ryan always asked the question anyways, it’s how these phone calls went. It was like a script at this point.

 

_ You control me _

 

“Mine.”

 

_ Even if it’s just tonight _

 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” with that the other side of the line went dead and Ryan was throwing on his jacket and getting on his bike.

 

_ You can call me _

_ When you feel like _

_ I'm your good time _

_ I'll be your temporary fix _

_ You can own me and we'll call this what you like _

 

By the time Ryan pulls up outside of Jeremy’s apartment building, he’s already half hard in anticipation. He walks up the flights of stairs and knocks once on the door before it opens and he’s being pulled inside and immediately pushed against the now closed door. Jeremy quickly pushes Ryan’s lips open to slip his tongue inside while his hands slip under Ryan’s shirt, leaving Ryan’s skin burning wherever he touches.

 

“Your five minutes late,” Jeremy pulled back to tease. Ryan moved to reconnect their lips but instead Jeremy latched onto the man’s neck, sucking a bruise near his collarbone.

 

“There was traffic, it is a holiday weekend you know,” Ryan gasped the reply as Jeremy moved to nip at his adam's apple and shove a knee between Ryan’s legs.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good enough reason Rye, I think I need to teach you a little lesson for being late,” Ryan moaned a little in response, causing Jeremy to reconnect their lips and grind their groins together. This made Ryan moan again into the kiss, Jeremy swallowing it with a smirk.

 

It only takes a few moments for Ryan’s jacket to be discarded, his shoes being kicked off as the pair make their way to Jeremy’s bedroom. It takes longer than it needs to as they pin each other against various surfaces on the way there. Eventually Ryan opts for just picking Jeremy up and walking as fast as he can to the bedroom where he drops Lil J on the bed before stepping back to strip down to his boxers, Jeremy doing the same.

 

_The night is on your lips and I feel like I'm locked in_ _  
__There's a million lights, I don't care if they're watching_

 

As soon as they’re both rid of the majority of their clothes Ryan straddles Jeremy and eagerly begins kissing the lad again. He briefly remembers that they forgot to close the blinds and anyone that walked by could see them, but then Jeremy is flipping them over and being illuminated by the lights of Los Santos behind him and he’s so beautiful in that moment that Ryan forgets that there was something they were supposed to do.

 

Jeremy’s grin is soon kissing down Ryan’s chest, tongue tracing his muscles before Jeremy’s moving back up to take one of Ryan’s nipples into his mouth. Ryan is quickly turned into a writhing mess as the lad knows exactly what to do to get the reaction he wants out of Ryan.

 

_ Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind _

 

Ryan’s hands are grabbing at Jeremy’s back, nails digging in slightly as bruises are sucked into skin and their hips grind together. Their movements are familiar and well practiced as they slowly rock together, hands moving across every piece of skin within reach. It’s when Jeremy’s head ducks down and he begins mouthing at Ryan’s member through his boxers that Ryan officially loses it, needing something more to happen.

 

_ We can roll in the darkness _

 

Ryan pulls Jeremy up and pushes down his boxers before flipping them over to pull them completely off. He stands up to quickly pull his own down and reaches into the bedside table to grab a condom and some lube before climbing back on top of Jeremy. Ryan leans down to briefly kiss Jeremy again before putting some lube on his fingers and reaching behind him to slowly push a finger in. He checks to make sure that Jeremy is watching- he is, he always is- before closing his eyes and focusing on stretching himself out. It wasn’t long before we was ready to push in a second digit, scissoring them apart and letting out a lewd sounding moan as he brushed against his prostate. He could feel Jeremy’s hands running up and down his thighs, nails leaving small lines of red as they scratch the sensitive skin.

 

_ Let me touch you where your heart is _

 

As Ryan was inserting the third finger Jeremy’s hands were running up his chest, massaging slightly before wrapping around to rub up and down Ryan’s sides. He could hear Jeremy’s moans mixing in with his own and Ryan knew that Jeremy was getting impatient- hell they both were- but he wanted to push Jeremy just a little further.

 

_ And if you're feeling the weakness, well I told you baby that you can call me _

 

It wasn’t until Ryan inserted a fourth finger that Jeremy let out a pleading, “Ryan,” while tugging on the man a little. Ryan just opened his eyes and smiled down at him.

 

“Yes Jeremy?” he didn’t sound much better in his response, his voice obviously breathless and needy. Jeremy moved his hands to rub at the part of Ryan's ass that he could reach.

 

“C’mon.”

 

_ I'll be your temporary fix _

 

Ryan grinned in response and pulled his fingers out. He rolled the condom onto Jeremy’s leaking member before coating his hand in more lube and stroking Jeremy few times. Once he was satisfied he carefully lined himself up to slowly sink down onto Jeremy, both of the men letting out a loud groan as he bottomed out. The two of them just laid there for a few moments as Ryan got used to the feeling. Once he did, he rolled his hips a little before lifting himself up and dropping back down again.

  
It wasn’t long until they found a rhythm, hard and fast, that left them both moaning in immense pleasure. Jeremy bent his knees so his feet were flat on the bed and he could thrust up into Ryan with every fall. Ryan arched his back around Jeremy’s legs, his hands gripping Jeremy’s where they rested on Ryan’s thighs.

 

Soon Jeremy is sitting up, Ryan's hands moving to wrap around Jeremy’s back as Jeremy moves his hands into Ryan’s hair. They’re kissing again briefly before it turns into breathy moans, neither of them able to focus on anything other than the other.

 

“Fuck Rye, you feel so good,” Jeremy groaned in Ryan’s ear, causing the latter man to let out a small whimper as his head dropped onto Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

_ You can own me _

 

Jeremy flips Ryan onto his back, pushing his knees toward his chest so Jeremy can fuck into him relentlessly. He hits Ryan’s prostate every time and Ryan’s an incoherent mess, hands reaching out to grab  _ anything _ he can manage to find. His cock is slapping against his stomach with each one of Jeremy’s thrusts, dripping and begging for attention. Ryan goes to grab it but Jeremy slaps his hands away.

 

“Jeremey, please,” he breaths out the plea, voice breaking slightly between the two words.

 

“Please what Ryan?” and Ryan doesn’t understand how Jeremy sounds so clear and confident. Not when it feels this good.

 

“I need it,” was the only response Ryan’s brain managed to come up with.

 

“No way Haywood, you’re coming on nothing but my dick tonight,” Jeremy’s grin was blinding and filled with dirty promises. Ryan makes a faint whining noise that dies in his throat as Jeremy starts thrusting faster and harder. It doesn’t take long until Ryan is stuttering out a mantra that consists of the word ‘please’ and Jeremy’s name with the occasional cuss word throughout.

 

“I’m, I-” Ryan was having trouble turning his thoughts into words as his orgasm creeped closer and closer.

 

“What Ryan? Use your words babe, you can do it,” Jeremy’s voice was soft, contradictory to his rough movements. He turned his head towards Ryan’s leg and nipped at the skin a bit when he didn’t get an immediate response.

 

“Close, I’m-yeah,” The words didn’t come out in the order Ryan intended them to but he’s never been known to be great with those.

 

“Not yet, gotta wait Rye,” Jeremey (fuck what’s the word) every word with a hard slam into Ryan’s prostate. Ryan was barely registering the words Jeremy said and it took him awhile to let out a half-assed protest.

 

“Jer, please,” Ryan had half the mind to beg for it, though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. Never did with Jeremy.

 

“Not until after I do Ryan. You gotta be a good little pet and wait,” and Ryan made some type of noise at those words but neither of them really knows what. All they knew was that Ryan really liked it and so did Jeremy and he was definitely going to use that later.

 

Between the warmth surrounding his dick and the sight of Ryan writhing in pleasure beneath him, it didn’t take long for Jeremy to reach his climax. He came with a gasped, “Ryan,” said man reaching climax immediately after, mouth open and trying to make noise but none coming out.

 

_ And we’ll call this what you like _

 

Jeremy pulled out and threw away the condom before going into the bathroom to grab a rag. He wipes himself off then tosses it at Ryan to do the same.

 

“Thanks buddy, needed that. It was great,” Jeremy grins over at Ryan as he flops down on the empty side of the bed.

 

“Yea, no problem. It was good,” Ryan gives his routine response.

 

“You staying the night?” Jeremy asks. He always does.

 

“Yea sure,” Ryan says back. He always leaves once Jeremy’s asleep.

 

_ Let me be your good night _

 

Ryan watches as Jeremy falls asleep, smiling softly and giving the lad a small kiss on the forehead once he does. Ryan carefully slips out of the bed and begins redressing as he makes his way throughout the apartment and towards the front door. He leaves his typical note for Jeremy before he leaves.

 

**_Jeremy,_ **

**_Woke up early and left. See you at the penthouse._ **

**_-Ryan_ **

 

When Ryan got home he undressed again and climbed into bed, cuddling around his pillow and wishing it was Jeremy. 

 

Ryan knows, deep down, that he should stop doing this  _ thing _ or whatever it was with Jeremy. He knows he was only hurting himself.

 

Ryan also knows that he loves Jeremy and doesn’t know how to say to to the man.

 

And Ryan knows that no matter what, he’ll never be anything more than a temporary fix for Jeremy.

 

Ryan Knows this, and has accepted it. It’s as close to being with Jeremy as he’ll ever get so it’ll have to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/charlie-keagan
> 
> Commission me : https://goo.gl/forms/ik1LmYYQDC9yQkUT2


End file.
